Joe Fielding
British |family = Frank Carter (partner) Ryan (colleague) Harris (colleague) |affiliations = Flying Squad Clive McCormack (formerly) |enemies = Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob Jake Jolson Big Walter Eyebrows Sparky |voice = Vic Robinson}} Joe Fielding is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a supporting character in ''The Getaway''. Joe served as Frank Carter's partner in the Flying Squad. Although Joe was old, he was in good shape for his age. Unfortunately for Joe, he was shot by Jake Jolson and Frank had to rush him to UCL Hospital. This left Frank without immediate armed assistance. Later Frank overheard a plot on Joe's life and he had to rush to the hospital in order to save him. Joe managed to give Frank information on Charlie Jolson's lock-up where he kept his "real records". It is believed that Joe made a full recovery from his injuries. Early Life Not much is known about Joe's early life. It is believed that Joe was born in 1940, as he was in his early 60's in 2002 Joe has been a long time member of the London Metropolitan Police Force. Despite serving many years in the police, Joe was still a Police Constable in 2002. 2002 In 2002, Joe was working as Frank Carter's partner. One of their jobs was staking out a brothel operated by the Bethnal Green Mob. Joe along with Frank noticed Eyebrows hanging around outside the brothel. Although Frank wanted to arrest Eyebrows, Joe knew that where Eyebrows was, his psycho boss, Jake, wasn't far behind. Sure enough, Jake turned up with Sparky and Joe radioed for assistance. Frank wanted to enter the brothel in order to arrest Jake, so Joe gave Frank a head start. Joe went after Jake, but the latter shot Joe in the abdomen. Joe was injured, but he held on to tell Frank where Jake had went to. After Jake was arrested, Frank had to drive Joe to the hospital, where he received immediate medical attention. As Joe was a police officer and at high risk of assassination attempts, his room was guarded by police officers. If Joe was to make a full recovery, he would have had to testify against Jake Jolson. Because of this, Clive McCormack, a corrupt DCI police officer who was helping Jake's uncle Charlie Jolson, made a plot to have Joe killed. McCormack phoned one of Charlie's heavies, Big Walter, and gave him details on where to find Joe. Fortunately, Frank Carter overheard this plot and rushed to the UCL Hospital to save Joe. Joe told Frank that McCormack had just been killed by Mark Hammond, so Frank would not be able to prove that McCormack was corrupt. However, Joe knew of a lock-up garage that he once heard McCormack talking about. It was at this garage that Charlie Jolson kept his real records. Frank saved Joe's life again by stopping Walter and then drove to the lockup to find the records. It was from these records that Frank was able to take down the Bethnal Green Mob. This proved that despite being a lesser character, Joe still played a part in Charlie Jolson's demise. Aftermath It is believed that Joe made a recovery from his injuries. It can also be assumed that Joe retired from the police force because he was not seen at all in The Getaway: Black Monday. Personality Joe is a police officer and therefore wants to stop crime. Joe is one of the few 'good' characters in the game. He respects his partner Frank Carter's decisions. Joe, however, does not respect his boss Clive McCormack, as he refered to the latter as a "bastard". This is because McCormack was a corrupt police officer who was working with criminals and he tried to have Joe killed. Joe is knowledgeable as he knew about Charlie's secret lock-up garage where he kept his real records. Mission Appearances *The Bargain Basement *Stalking McCormack *Do the World a Favour Trivia *In the mission The Bargain Basement, he refers himself as D.I. Fielding. Category:Characters in The Getaway Category:Police Category:Mission givers